Cupid's Mistake
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Prince InuYasha was engaged to Princess Kikyo, and must so-called choose her at a set-up ball. However, what happens when Cupid's arrow falls astray and the prince unwittingly falls in love with Kikyou's twin sister, Kagome?
1. Chapter One

**Cupid's Mistake**

by: Enchanted Kagome

**_Summary_**:

_Prince InuYasha was engaged to Princess Kikyo, and must "choose" her at a set-up ball. However, what happens when Cupid's arrow falls astray and the prince unwittingly falls in love with Kikyou's twin sister, Kagome?_

InuYasha sighed as he watched people fake laughed, fake talked and fake agreed with one another. He still couldn't believe he let his parents bully him into this...well, let his mom beg him into this and his dad blackmail him into this. He didn't get **why** they were making him do this. Seriously, **anyone** with half a brain could tell this whole masquerade-ball thing was a set up, and his "beloved" was chosen half a year ago instead of now.

"So, man, how are you enjoying your last night as a free man?" Miroku joked.

"Bored as hell?" InuYasha replied.

"Well, I'm certain that a few pretty ladies could change that," Miroku smiled pervertedly.

"Can't say I agree," InuYasha replied hotly, "considering it took only **one** to push me to suicidal thoughts."

"Have some fun, man," Miroku said. "Live a bit!"

"Right..." InuYasha said.

"Look, I'll show you," Miroku said, scooting off towards the nearest woman.

"Let's see..." InuYasha muttered under his breath. "15...14...13"

"...you are looking awfully pretty tonight," Miroku said, making a woman blush under her crow mask. "Will you..."

"5...4...3..."

"...my child?" With this, Miroku added a rub a bit too below her waist.

"2...1..."

WHAM!!! BAM!!! As the woman overcame her shock and let out her anger on the poor pervert. Miroku however, from his numerous previous encounters, had developed a extremely **hard** skull and was up and about in 2 minutes. Well, not about, but he at least managed to get up.

"That wasn't...so...bad, was it," he said to InuYasha.

"Look, I said I was thinking about suicide, not **homicide**!"

"What's so terribly wrong? It's not like Kikyou's a hag."

"Which means her personality **has** to stink."

"Have you ever even **talked **to her?" Miroku questioned.

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way," InuYasha retorted.

"Well, I heard her talking and I don't think she's all that bad."

"Since when?"

"Like 5 minutes ago. She's right over there," Miroku pointed.

*~*~*

Kagome leaned against the wall. She had just watched her friend beat up some perverted guy. Oh well, sucks for him.

She was bored out of her mind. She didn't quite see the "purpose" in this masquerade/ball. Anyone could see that Kikyou and that InuYasha person had their so-called "falling in love" planned out half a year ago. But, then again, they may not, considering how thick-headed most of these kings, queens, princesses and princes. They were so stuck in politics they probably fake smile with their own family!

"Hello, Sango-chan," Kagome greeted as her friend stomped over to her side.

"So, where'd Kikyou go?" Sango's face was still red from beating up Miroku.

"Left to dance with Kouga. So, what happened over there," Kagome asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't beat up poor guys like that," Kagome reprimanded while mimicking her mother's voice.

"Hey, the guy dared to ask me to 'bear his child' and rubbed my ASS!" she shouted.

"K. K. No need to get overly violent about this," Kagome said.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Sitting here getting bored to death? Good enough answer?"

"Why don't you go out and dance a little?"

"What, and suffer at the hands of perverted guys that those?" Kagome mocked.

"Forget I said that," Sango muttered.

*~*~*

"So, this is Kikyou," InuYasha said under his breathe. "Not too bad."

"Told you so," Miroku said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Shut up."

"You should ask her to dance."

"Shut up!"

"That way you'll at least know whether she's a good dancer--"

"Look, I said shut up, so SHUT UP!"

"Is that a yes?" Miroku asked as he ducked InuYasha's punch.

"No."

"Is 'no' your way of saying yes?"

"Is that your way of asking for an early death?" InuYasha threatened.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stop talking to you." Miroku said, before draggin InuYasha out of the shadows.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting into the light so I'll have witnesses if you kill me."

"For what?"

"For this," Miroku said before stepping in front of the two girls. "Hello, ladies. My friend here is too embarrassed to ask you, Miss, but would you honor him with a dance," he addressed the raven-haired girl, ignoring InuYasha's not to subtle threats behind him.

"I...guess."

*~*~*

Kagome would've said no, but that was before she locked gazes with him. She would've said no is her brown eyes had not drowned in the depth of his golden ones.

"I....guess."

*~**~**~**~*

So, that's the first chapter....

It kinda sucks, I guess...

urg...inspiration fled in the middle, but I don't think its TOO bad.

So...please tell me what you think! Review please!

And yes, I PROMISE to update my other ones...so don't kill me!


	2. Chapter Two

**Cupid's Mistake**

by: Enchanted Kagome

*~*~*

Wow! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews. For some people 5 might not be much, but it sure is a start! Here are some answers for my reviewers!

**got-lotr:** OMG! You sound like my friend who thinks evil penguins are taking over the world!

**BlueMiko-15:** I've told your story to my friends and I think they'll read it. Also, I'll read it as soon as possible, k? After all my updates...for my other 8 neglected story. *runs away from readers of other fanfics who are carrying daggers*

**sacredmidoriko:** Well, reason why I didn't include Sesshoumaru pairings was because I wasn't sure about the pairings! I didn't want to get Rin dumped if I paired him off with Kikyou later, you know? Please vote for the pairings at the bottom! (Oh...and you might like my other fanfic for Sess/Rin called _Lord and Lady_)

**all readers**: I might not be able to update in a few days because of my other fanfics, so just go and check them out if you get bored.

**_Summary_**:

_Prince InuYasha was engaged to Princess Kikyo, and must "choose" her at a set-up ball. However, what happens when Cupid's arrow falls astray and the prince unwittingly falls in love with Kikyou's twin sister, Kagome?_

**Chapter Two**

"So, um..." InuYasha started, making a mental note to kill Miroku.

The two dance partners turned from their oh-so-intelligent "conversation" at the sound of...

"HENTAI!" WHAM! BAM!

_Never mind...kill Miroku **if** he's not killed by some other mad lady first_, InuYasha corrected.

"Uh...so, are you enjoying the masquerade?" he asked.

"Well...I don't know. Would you enjoy watching people fake laugh and fake agree with everything just so they can flatter their way up in power?" his raven-haired partner replied drily. InuYasha smiled. Guess this Kikyou girl's not really **that** bad...

...well, OK, not as bad as he expected...

...fine, more like not bad at all.

"So, **are** you enjoying the ball?" Kagome asked.

"Give me a break. As if!"

"Then why **are **you here? Did your parents make you?" Kagome said curiously.

"More like my dad blackmailed me into this," InuYasha muttered darkly.

"Why didn't you fake ill, then?" she suggested.

"Well, gee...was it because I used that for the last **five** times? Or, was it because my dad threatened to make me fall into a **real** concussion if I did that again," InuYasha questioned in a sarcastic voice.

Kagome laughed for the first time that night. InuYasha smiled under his mask.

"Well, since you don't like it here, either, do you want to go somewhere quieter and less crowded?"

"Anywhere away from these...flatterers," he mumbled.

"'Flatterers?' Is that even a word?" Kagome asked, smiling. "The gardens are really nice."

"Sure."

Kagome lead InuYasha off the dancing floor and they disappeared through the door leading to the Royal Gardens.

*~*~*

"It is really nice here," InuYasha commented.

"I know. I love it here. But...I wish we had sakura trees," Kagome replied.

"What? Sakura trees? Why those specifically?" InuYasha asked. He remembered the cherry tree at home--he's secret hiding place.

"Well...first of all, we don't have one. And second of all...have you ever seen the pink blossoms? They make you forget all about the other things in the world...your other worries. You can watch them drift by and fly down to the ground. They'll only be that brilliant for a few days or so...but that is what makes them so amazing. They live a short, but spectacular life," Kagome said, unknowingly pouring out her heart to someone she's just met. By the time she realized what she had said, it was too late to stop the words. She blushed beet red under her mask.

"Yeah. I love sakura blossoms too," InuYasha said softly, letting the passion and meaning of this girl's words sink in. "I used to sit in our tree at home and think all day. Then my anger will evaporate."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I've never thought of the blossoms like you did. Where do you get the passion for those words?"

"I guess...I'm all blocked up here. Surrounded by people who's so-called 'love and care' for me sprung from greed and fear never really let me live. This isn't my kind of life. I would rather live a short and amazing one in a few days than a long and boring one, cooped up until I get betrothed to some prince from a far off land for political reasons. Even then, I won't live as free as those blossoms," Kagome replied.

InuYasha gazed at the girl next to him. In spite of himself, he feels like he's really falling for this girl. He never imagined that Princess Kikyou was any different than the rest. He figured she would be some boring girl whose beauty is really just "skin-deep."

Kagome looked up and her chocolate locked with his golden ones again. But she wasn't the only one entranced this time.

InuYasha felt himself drowning in her brown eyes--seeing her emotions and passions mixed together. He instinctively lowered his head closer to hers.

Kagome watched as her companion head come closer, and, as if compelled to do this by his golden eyes, she leaned in and closed the gap between them. It took her a moment to fully register what her body had done without her permission, and took her even longer to pull away.

"We...b-better get back in," she said quietly, blushing again.

"Uh...yeah," InuYasha said. He was feeling very awkward, especially since he didn't really understand **why** he did that. He wasn't **Miroku**. **He **didn't go around kissing every girl that was pretty.

*~*~*

Even as she watched his back disappear into the crowd, she couldn't shake off what had happened. Lifting her fingers up to her lips, she almost could feel his lips on hers again.

She snapped out of it, when she heard Kikyou call to her.

*~*~*

InuYasha walked off without looking back, because he feared what he might do if he did. He feared what he might've to face if he turned.

Too bad. Because, if he had turned, he might've heard someone call the girl, who he thought was "Kikyou", "Kagome."

*~**~**~**~*

So, that's the second chapter....

So...please tell me what you think! Review please!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

OK. Vote on the pairings so I can bring Fluffy-kun into the story!

Do you want to see Kikyou/Sess or Rin/Sess?

Also, do you want to see Kikyou/Sess, Kikyou/Hojo, Kikyou/Naraku or Kikyou by herself. (No, I'm not a Kikyou-hater and I'm feeling sorry for her for a bit so no Kikyou-bashing...which means if it is a Kikyou/Naraku thing, then Naraku is just "weird" not EVIL.)

And yes, I PROMISE to update my other ones...so don't kill me!


End file.
